


Дилетанты

by Nemhain



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: На ключ "42".На Wintersend.





	Дилетанты

Николас слышал шум воды. Да что там, он сам стоял по колено в этой воде, посреди залива. Берег выглядел неприветливо пустынно, только в нескольких километрах от кромки можно было разглядеть островок зелени. Не было ни ветра, ни палящего солнца, ни жары. Лишь отвратительно прилипающие к морскому дну ботинки. Сделав пару шагов, Николас их попросту скинул. Он знал, где он. И тут он может получить столько ботинок, сколько захочет. Но пока что он хотел одного – достичь островка жизни.

Дункан был ошарашен, не сказать больше. Секунду назад он был в роскошном казино в Макао, а теперь – по колено в морской, жутко соленой воде: он чувствовал привкус соли на губах. Он не мог понять как это приключилось и на секунду растерялся. В паре шагов от него кто-то закашлялся. Это была Фиона: девушка на ногах не устояла и мудрено ли – на ней все еще было вечернее платье и, наверняка, те самые невообразимой высоты каблуки, увидав которые он аж присвистнул, - за что девушке так мстила Дженевьев, оставалось лишь гадать. Кстати о ней – Дункан посмотрел в сторону берега, и увидел женскую фигуру, с длинными белыми волосами, выбившимися из прически и хлеставшими по слегка сгорбленной спине: Дженевьев пыталась выйти из воды, но ей было нехорошо. Только знать бы от чего – от злобы или от того, что кто-то разрушил сон против ее воли.  
Тут Дункан вспомнил, как казино начало трястись и рваться по швам, как заволновался объект, проекции тут же повыхватывали оружие. Объект поднял глаза на Николаса и явно увидел в нем не шикарную блондинку, с которой только что болтал, а потом – исчез, вместе с конвертом, в котором была информация.  
А на Дункана упала какая-то огромная балка.  
Море билось о прибрежные камни. Брюки Дункана были мокрыми уже по пояс.  
\- Где мы? – спросил он у более опытной Фионы.  
Девушка подняла на него обреченный взгляд и наконец выпрямилась. Мокрое платье облепило ее ладную фигурку, но Дункан промолчал, только подал руку, чтобы она могла опереться. Она тихо произнесла:  
\- Похоже на лимб.

Келл с удивлением огляделся: он только что был в офисном центре в Гонконге. Это никак не предусматривает холодной пустынной местности. Плотный, слежавшийся песок был под ногами. Вдалеке маячили незнакомые фигуры.  
Это не был лимб, иначе бы они не встретились здесь все вместе, но это было наверняка очень похоже на лимб. Келл заметил зеленый островок чуть в сторонеи пошел туда.

Николас столкнулся с Келлом у самой кромки оазиса и неверяще на него посмотрел: Келл уж точно не должен был тут оказаться – другой уровень сна.  
\- Я – не проекция, если ты думаешь об этом, - мужчина и сам был слегка озадачен.  
\- Как мне знать?  
\- Ну в целом, конечно, никак, разве что…  
Оба посмотрели на свои тотемы: Николас снял с указательного пальца неширокое платиновое кольцо и посмотрел внутрь. Гравировка «С любовью» была на месте. Значит, он спит. Получалась какая-то бессмыслица: в лимбе даже тотемы лгут. На самом деле внутри кольца никакой гравировки нет – его подарил Джулиан лет десять назад, и для его любовника это было бы слишком сентиментально. К удивлению Николаса Келл тоже полез в карман и тоже что-то там проверил. Николас понятия не имел, что у Келла за тотем, и уж тем более когда он врет, а когда нет. Тот посмотрел на Николаса и озадаченно сообщил:  
\- Это не лимб.  
\- Тогда что это?  
Послышался звук шагов. Николас посмотрел в сторону оазиса.  
\- Единственная реальность, на которую сейчас способно мое сознание, - послышался тихий голос Джулиана.  
Одет он был неопрятно, что было крайне для него не свойственно и вообще вид имел усталый и изможденный.  
\- Что…  
\- … Джулиан! Какого черта, - послышалось из-за спины Николаса злое шипение Дженевьев.  
Архитектор была невыносима. Джулиан грустно улыбнулся Николасу, и оттенок этой улыбки тому вовсе не понравился: в ней было слишком много боли и нежности, точно Джулиан хотел, чтобы Николас запомнил момент. Они подождали в молчании, пока подойдет Архитектор. Со стороны моря шли еще Дункан и Фиона, но их он дожидаться не стал.  
\- Здесь правда о твоем брате, - ухмыльнулся Джулиан, протягивая Дженевьев конверт.  
Та практически выхватила его из слабых пальцев и тут же вскрыла, начав читать вложенное письмо.  
\- Но что, все же, произошло? – Келл напряженно посмотрел на Джулиана, а тот вдруг начал оседать.  
Николас тут же подхватил его, с ужасом понимая, что тому сложно дышать.  
\- Фиона! Скорее! Медицинская помощь нужна.  
\- Не надо, - ухмыльнулся Джулиан. – Не надо. Нет смысла спасать меня здесь, если там я почти мертв.  
\- Что за бред ты несешь! – Николас похолодел.  
\- Нас нашли. Видимо, Гай не смог никак их остановить или разбудить меня раньше из-за снотворного, - он откинулся на руки Николаса, позволяя держать себя. - Они хотели похоронить всех вас, но не хотели марать руки больше положенного. Они и меня-то убить нормально не смогли: у стрелявшего дрогнула рука, и пуля прострелила мне легкое вместо сердца. Объект они выхватили только потом, так я успел вырвать у него необходимое. Дилетанты, - добавил он презрительно.  
Дженевьев что-то говорила, но Николас ее не слышал.  
\- Вы должны были выйти с этого уровня, - Джулиан говорил. Слишком много говорил. Николас понимал, что все сказанное им – правда, но не мог представить как… - Осталось немного. Всего пара минут. И вы будете в реальности.  
\- Джулиан, молчи, мы тебя вытащим!  
\- Сомневаюсь.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я не смогу без тебя, Джулиан. Так что тебе придется выжить…  
\- Николас, - тон был таким проникновенным, что тот осекся. – Я очень прошу – не занимайся сублимацией. Если увидишь у проекции мое лицо – стреляй, не раздумывая.  
За спиной слышалась перебранка Келла с Дженевьев. Дункан и Фиона пытались их успокоить, кажется.  
\- Джулиан, не надо.  
\- Я тебя прошу, - звук его голоса холодел: последняя просьба умирающего.  
Николас помолчал, но потом отозвался:  
\- Хорошо.  
Джулиан схватил и сжал его ладонь.  
\- Скоро, - сказал он, видимо, слыша в ушах музыку, как предвестник истекающего времени: убить его раньше было нельзя, отправился бы в лимб, из-за крепкого снотворного.  
\- Джулиан, пожалуйста…  
\- Ты все знаешь, - тот мягко улыбнулся.  
Конечно, Николас знал, что они не куличи лепить подписывались, и было довольно худших исходов, чем настоящая смерть. Но слишком много в нем сейчас было чувств, чтобы помнить об этом...  
\- Я не знаю, как я буду жить без тебя!  
\- Сорок два, - ухмыльнулся Джулиан.  
\- Ты всегда хреново шутил! – зло отозвался Николас.  
\- Это правда, - ухмыльнулся Джулиан. – Я буду ждать тебя, Ник.  
Темные глаза смотрели с тоской и любовью. Николас проснулся.  
Джулиан, конечно же, не выжил. Как и Николас, с сегодняшнего дня отвечавший на вопрос «Стоит ли жить?» столь же загадочной, как и бессмысленной цифрой: сорок два.


End file.
